Harry's First Quidditch Championship
by Green Mosquito
Summary: Harry's is in a Quidditch Championship
1. Harry's First Quidditch Championship

Harry's First Quiditch _Championship_

Harry ran out on the field as the fans chanted.Harry Harry Harry.Then he heard his name from the top box.And last but not least Harry Potter. YYYEEEAAAHHHH!!The fan screamed so loud Harry thought he went deaf. 

Harry jumped on his broom and did a practice lap.Then he went back down and got in his position for the start of the game.Tweeeeeet!He launched off to find the snitch. 

Every now and then a bludger came his way but he easily dodged them with a quick change to the left or right.Then he saw it up above.A glinch of light. He shot at it. 

Then the crowd went up in cheers.Harry's team the warlocks just shot a quaffle through the goalposts of the other team.It was ten-zip. He looked back down at the ground.Oddly the seeker for the other team wasn't going after the snitch even though he was looking straight at it. Any way Harry got closer and closer to it until it was within arms reach.Harry lunged for it but when he got there it disappeared. 

Harry had no time to think he started to go back down when he saw it.The golden snitch was right next to the other teams seeker, Phil Lormac, but he seemed not to notice it.Harry went after it. But when he got there it disappeared when he tried to catch it. 

He quickly jerked up so he wouldn't hit the ground.Then he saw it again, through the goal post.He went after it again.This time Phil went after it too. 

It was like a race on the home strait away.Then another quaffle went through the goalposts of the other team.Harry had no time to look back.He just thought about that snitch.

Harry was in the lead barely trying to get the snitch.Then a bludger came toward him out of nowhere.The bludgerwas about ten yards away from his back and it was gaining speed and so was Phil.But all Harry thought about was the snitch.He was within two yards of the snitch and Phil was right next to Harry.Suddenly the bludger hit Harry in the back it flung him off his broom but still all he thought about was the snitch.He was flying through the air when he grabbed the snitch.The crowd burst into cheers.But down down down he fell.

To be continued……__


	2. Harry's First Quidditch Championship con...

Harry's First Quidditch Championship continued…

In the last story Harry was in his first quidditch championship.He kept seeing snitches that weren't really there.Finally he finds the real one and goes for it.Then a bludger hit Harry in the back.He flew off his broom and caught the snitch.Then he started falling down down down.

_ _

Harry remembered he always kept his wand in his pocket.He took it out and hexed his broom.It came zooming under him.

He put his wand back in his pocket and flew back down onto the field with the snitch above him in his hand.Cheers from the crowd deafened everybody._And the_ _Warlocks win.__I have been your commentator, Ludo Bagman._

Harry and his team marched into the locker room heads held high with grins from ear to ear.Harry took a hot shower to strengthen him. 

Then he heard a familiar voice._Come here right now._Harry got his clothes on and ran out from behind the lockers.His teammates were sprawled on the floor.Suddenly Ron came into the room.Immediately after he came in a green light flashed.After the green light was gone Harry could see Ron sprawled on the floor just like his teammates. The figure, which had used the green light, turned around.It-it-it was Voldemort.

"Want to duel Harry?""Then if I win you bring my friends back to life."

"That won't be possible because who ever wins kills the other person" "Let's go."

Harry took out his wand and hexed Voldemorts before he could do anything.His wand came zooming out his hand and into Harry's. "Nice trick but I'm not finished yet."

He pulled out a second wand and quickly said _expelarama.A _White jet came out of his wand. Harry jumped to the side just in time.The white jet hit the wall and made a hole in it.Harry used the green light on Voldemort.It seemed to flash longer than it did for Ron.Voldemort fell dead on the ground.Harry rushed him to the emergency room. Harry waited for what seemed like hours before a nurse came out and said he would be okay.Harry wondered how Ron could have survived.He went back to the hospital the next week.The doctors and nurses said it would be okay if Harry saw him.Oddly when Harry got there Ron had a lightning bolt on his forehead.

The End


End file.
